Portrait of Perfection
by GIA-B
Summary: Takari. T.K. is writing a story about an awfully familiar girl, but Izzy's cluelessness might ultimately screw him over. Part one in a soon to be frequent series.
1. Part 1

Portrait of Perfection  
By GIA_B  
Email: gia_b86@hotmail.com  
Authors Notes: Perhaps I need to cut back on my romantic endeavors, but when it comes to Fan Fiction, one can never have too much, right? Anyway, the story is more or less a Takari, but I added a little Matt lovin' in there for my benefit. Although he isn't coupled with Mimi in this story, they are just friends. Instead I'm making up my own character, as much of a "GIA_B Fan Fiction" faux pas as that is, I decided that the perfect inspiration for a new character lies in my best friend Meg.  
Dedications: Lady Maggie (Meg), who I know will support me in my future career as the kisser of the "infamous" Maggie's ass. LOL. Thanks for everything Meg. By the way, TENCHI WEARS NO PANTS!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Portrait of Perfection  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Imaginative, yet realistic. Wonderful idea T.K." Izzy said in his matter-of-fact tone of voice. He had been complimenting T.K. on his latest endeavor. He was trying his hand at writing short stories. This wasn't an easy feat, because he didn't have a particularly extensive vocabulary. Which is why Izzy was there. Izzy had the vocabulary of a Second year University student. He was also as smart as one.   
"You think so?" T.K. asked, his voice quiet and almost passive. It was obvious to Izzy that T.K. valued his opinion. 'Maybe a little too much' thought Izzy, 'but whatever makes him happy.'  
"Yeah I think it's awesome. I especially like you character Carrie. She reminds me of someone, but I can't quite place my finger on it." Izzy said, his face taking on a contemplative expression. What Izzy didn't know was that T.K. had molded the character 'Carrie' from Kari. In fact she was almost identical to her in her behavior and mannerisms. 'Perhaps,' T.K. thought 'Izzy might not recognize the similarities.'  
The reason for the 'cloning' was because T.K. had a massive crush on Kari. He adored her in every way. Even in the things others disliked, he cherished them because they were apart of her. She was a beautiful specimen and a wonderful person.  
"T.K.? T.K.? T.K.!" Izzy yelled. T.K. shook his head and came out of his reverie. He hadn't expected to faze out like that, but he had.   
"Sorry Izzy. I was thinking about something."  
"Or someone." Izzy chimed in. T.K.'s eyes raced to meet his. How could he know? He was candid in his affection. No one knew! "C'mon man, whom are you thinking about? I see you doing this all the time. It's fun to watch but eventually time slips by and people-"   
"I was thinking about Lina. You know? The new girl in my English class? She is so-o-o-o-o hot." T.K. covered. He hadn't figured out his true fascination, and T.K. intended to keep it that way. Izzy blinked, then a small smiled crept into his features.   
"You think so too huh?" Izzy chuckled.   
"Yeah, I was going to ask her to the formal, but something tells me she already has a date." T.K. said in mock defeat.   
"Don't be so sure. I heard she was free, because every other guy has a date." Izzy commented. T.K. was hoping this was just a rumor. He really didn't need a friend matching him with a girl who he intended not to date in the first place. But hopefully Izzy would lay-off.   
"Well, it's too close to the dance to ask anyone on short notice. I think it's best I let sleeping dogs... sleeping dogs..."  
"Sleeping dogs lie." Izzy finished. T.K. nodded and smiled at his companion. At least someone could deal with proverbs. "Well, if you insist. But I still think that it would be better to ask just in case."  
T.K. nodded unenthusiastically. He had certainly put himself into a situation.  
  
****  
Kari Kamiya was busily typing away an email to be sent out to her friend when a message popped up on an instant messenger she had recently downloaded.   
  
Izzzzz: Hey Hikari! What's up? Was just surfing the net and saw you were online. Figured you might want some company.  
  
Light_Kari: Hey Izzy! I was just sending out an email to one of my online friends in Canada. They were just wondering how things were going here in Japan. What's up with you? Oh and I do want your company.  
  
Izzzzz: I heard some news today...Apparently T.K. has a crush on Lina... the new girl in your English class.  
  
Kari pause. He had a crush on someone. Perhaps it was just hearsay.   
  
Light_Kari: How can you be sure?  
  
Izzzzz: He told me himself.  
  
This was not exactly the kind of thing she had been expecting. Her pulse rated quickened. She couldn't remember a time when she last felt like this. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she felt a tear well up in her eyes.  
'No.' She thought furiously. 'Crying is not the way to go here. I have been fine up until now, and I will remain fine. Nothing is going to hurt me. I am my own rainbow.'   
She laughed at her mental pep talk.   
  
Izzzzz: You there?  
  
Light_Kari: yeah I'm here. So has he asked her to the formal?  
  
She waited for a response, hoping and praying that what she would read would be the one thing that could lift her spirits. She waited and waited until she heard the telltale 'bing' of a message being received.  
  
Izzzzz: Na, he is too nervous. He thinks she may have a date already, but I told him to ask anyway. After all, what's the worse thing she could say? No.  
  
Light_Kari: Yeah you're right. But I think what he needs to do is...  
  
She was nervous about typing the next thought. Could she really let out such a colossal hint, ultimately leaving her vulnerable in its wake? She was willing to take a chance that T.K. might just approve of this idea.  
  
Light_Kari: I think he should ask out someone he's more comfortable with. You know like one of us? I mean for his first dance that is. Just to get used to the idea.  
  
She waited for Izzy to send his feedback on her idea. She was hoping that he wouldn't figure out that whom she was referring to was herself. She didn't have to wait long before the 'bing' returned and the message popped up. The email completely forgotten, she hastily read the message and replied.  
  
Izzzzz: That might work, but what if Lina thinks that she is his girlfriend? That would be awkward right?   
  
Light_Kari: You're right Izzy. Forget I said anything. I have to finish what I was doing before you chimed in.  
  
LIGHT_KARI SIGNED OFF  
  
  
Having sat there for a full minute before heaving a sigh and posing to type, she couldn't seem to get their conversation out of her head. It was as if just the 'T.K. has a crush on Lina' part of their conversation was on perpetual loop. She would talk to him tomorrow, and confirm her deepest fear.  
Now what had she been doing?  
  
****  
  
The cafeteria was virtually empty save for a few patrons chatting between classes, and a few members of the digidestined. Izzy, T.K., Joe, and Mimi all sat munching away on their favorite foods. Moments later Matt walked in with an arm slung over the shoulders of his most recent girlfriend. Magdalena smiled at the group and everyone waved back.  
  
"Hey there girly-girl," Joe said teasingly. "How's the science fair project coming along?"   
"Not that it's any of your business... insert bad word here..." she said with a chuckle, "But no I have not finished it, and don't plan handing it in, before due date." Joe laughed and smiled at Magdalena, who took a sit between Matt and T.K.  
"Speaking of which, I should probably finish my project. See you guys later." Joe shot up from the cafeteria table and swept out of the large room.   
As much as Magdalena liked the gang, Joe for some odd reason bothered her immensely. She rolled her eyes, as he ran down the hall leaving the group to their own vices. Matt sat with his hand held snuggly in Magdalena's hand and everyone watched in slight amusement at the open show of affection. It seemed that perhaps Meg wouldn't be a two-week fling. Besides, if she had been, she would have been flung by now. Or perhaps it would be the other way around?  
"Anyone seen Kari lately? She seems to be gone a lot more lately. Is she mad at us?" T.K. asked in a somewhat uneven tone. Izzy gave T.K. an odd look, but continued munching away on some hearty 'tofu casserole'.  
"Actually, I have noticed that a lot. Perhaps Tai knows what up with her." Mimi chimed in. T.K. didn't think Tai would know, but made a note about asking him later.   
A moment later T.K's whole life changed. Lina Cash walked through the cafeteria doors, as though she were on the hunt. Her eyes met with T.K's and she started to pick up the pace. He ducked his head, as if she hadn't seen him already, and grabbed Izzy's fork so he could take a bite and seem preoccupied. He shoved the morsel into his mouth and nearly gagged. He shot Izzy an evil glare, while Izzy returned with a smug smile, and lifted his head for the inevitable doom.   
"Hey T.K.!" Shouted Lina as she rounded the table, and shoved Magdalena over so she could plant her derriere there instead. Meg shot her an livid glare, and began to count to ten.  
Counting never did work for her.  
"Excuse me, little missy, but if I may chime in... back off!" Meg was angry with Lina for invading her space, and T.K. used the distraction to dislodge his body from beside Lina's. Izzy stopped him before he could, shooting his hand out to stop T.K. in his tracks.   
"T.K. has something he wishes to ask you." Izzy began quite loud so that the group could hear him. They all turned to direct their attention to T.K., except of course Meg who was still busy grilling Lina.  
"Oh yes!" Lina exclaimed, Meg completely forgotten, "What is it that you wanted to ask me?" She seemed truly to be expecting an answer and so she waited patiently.  
"I...um...well you see Lina..." T.K. began  
"He wants to ask you to the dance." Izzy supplied. The group fell silent, and it was a while before anyone said anything.  
"Well bro," said Matt in slight astonishment, "You picked the least ideal place to ask a girl out, but whatever jump starts your car."  
"Yes! Oh yes! I would love to go with the most adorable, hottie in the school." Lina shouted louder then Izzy had previously. T.K. felt heat rise in his cheeks, and immediately kicked Izzy hard underneath the table.  
Lina shot up out of the table to run off, probably to spread the wonderful news, but not before Meg got in her last dose of anger management. Her leg shot out with the ease of a skilled martial artist, and Lina tumbled to the ground. When Lina looked up again, Meg just shrugged.  
"Oops... my bad." Meg said, barely able to restrain her rising laughter.  
But what was heard throughout the room, more so then Lina's sobs of pain and humiliation, was the audible gasp that came from Kari before she ran off the other way.  
  
****  
  
"She was beautiful, almost to a fault some women would say, and she didn't even seem to notice her affect on the men. He was her bec and cull boy, and followed her around like a small puppy who loved to lie in pap." Izzy quoted often trying hard to repress his comments until afterwards, so as not to discourage him. He sat there with a look of excitement as Izzy's eyes scanned over the document.  
"Well might I suggest... it be beck and call boy," Izzy said, showing T.K the error of his ways, "and I believe it would be men, not the men. Oh not to mention loved to lie in her lap, but I'm sure you could have picked up on that one yourself, huh?" Izzy admonished humorously. T.K. rolled his eyes.  
"Tish." He muttered under his breath. Izzy laughed.  
"The Weekenders" was a shared interest, and they had recently picked up on calling each other, or more specifically T.K. calling Izzy, that when ever he expressed intellect.  
"Well, what do you think?" T.K. asked in a small voice.  
"Its good, though its unfortunate he likes her pap instead but we'll let that slide."   
"Good! So would you mind editing this for me? You could give it back to me tomorrow at school." T.K. asked politely. It was a moment before Izzy responded.  
"Mm-hmm." He said with a small nod of his head. T.K. shook his head to try and dislodge his confusion.   
"Okay man, see you tomorrow." T.K said as Izzy walked down the hall, past Matt's room where he and Meg were getting 'Jiggy with it', and down the stairs, out the door.  
****  
It was that night that Kari decided to show up at Izzy's place to discuss the 'Lina' issue. He answered the door and she gently pushed past him.  
  
  



	2. Part 2: FINAL PART

LAST CHAPTER  
"She was beautiful, almost to a fault some women would say, and she didn't even seem to notice her affect on the men. He was her bec and cull boy, and followed her around like a small puppy who loved to lie in pap." Izzy quoted often trying hard to repress his comments until afterwards, so as not to discourage him. He sat there with a look of excitement as Izzy's eyes scanned over the document.  
"Well might I suggest… it be beck and call boy," Izzy said, showing T.K the error of his ways, "and I believe it would be men, not the men. Oh not to mention loved to lie in her lap, but I'm sure you could have picked up on that one yourself, huh?" Izzy admonished humorously. T.K. rolled his eyes.  
"Tish." He muttered under his breath. Izzy laughed.  
"The Weekenders" was a shared interest, and they had recently picked up on calling each other, or more specifically T.K. calling Izzy, that when ever he expressed intellect.  
"Well, what do you think?" T.K. asked in a small voice.  
"Its good, though its unfortunate he likes her pap instead but we'll let that slide."   
"Good! So would you mind editing this for me? You could give it back to me tomorrow at school." T.K. asked politely. It was a moment before Izzy responded.  
"Mm-hmm." He said with a small nod of his head. T.K. shook his head to try and dislodge his confusion.   
"Okay man, see you tomorrow." T.K said as Izzy walked down the hall, past Matt's room where he and Meg were getting 'Jiggy with it', and down the stairs, out the door.  
****  
  
It was that night that Kari decided to show up at Izzy's place to discuss the 'Lina' issue. He answered the door and she gently pushed past him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
He had barely five minutes before she was up the stairs and situated in his room. Izzy shook his head and headed after her.   
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Izzy asked wryly. Kari didn't even crack a smile. Izzy gave a tight-lipped smile in response. "Hoo boy."   
"Ok about… Lina," Kari seemed reluctant to mention her name, "Do you really think she's T.K's type. After all, he hasn't mingled much in the social broom closet. Who's to say he's even ready to go out with someone. I mean…"  
Kari was babbling, and this didn't go unnoticed by Izzy.   
"What do you have there?" Kari said after a beat. She motioned to the document Izzy hadn't been aware he was holding. He looked up and met her questioning gaze. He smiled sheepishly, though he wasn't sure why he would be embarrassed. It wasn't his story after all.  
"Just a story T.K. asked me to edit for him. Perhaps you could help me out with something." Izzy handed T.K's story over to Kari and she waited for an explanation. "Who does his heroine remind you of?"   
Kari read through the document thoroughly and her brow creased in concentration. Who could it be? It certainly reminded her of somebody, and she was positive it was one of the digidestined, but she couldn't place her finger on anything substantial. Then it hit her. Not only was the character familiar to her because it had to be a digidestined, but it also was familiar to her personally.  
It was her. The prospect was not only flattering, but equally embarrassing. Did he really think of her that way, or was it simply just a coincidence. Kari couldn't tell Izzy what she thought, for fear she was wrong in her estimation.  
"Not a clue." Before Izzy had a chance at some sort of response, she had exited with as small a goodbye as politeness would allow. She was out the door in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lights in the Gym flickered, trying to create a mystical effect, and failing. Yolei stood standing next to the punch bowl making idle chit-chat with patrons who stopped for a drink. Joe stood tall, and proud, as he wore his most fashionable formal wear and waited beside the wall for an equally attractive person to ask for a dance.   
Seemingly going for fashionably late to the dance, was Matt and his girlfriend Magdalena. She wore a shimmering knee high dress that flattered all her best features. Matt wore a black pair of leather pants and a black sweater with a leather jacket to compliment it all. They were truly an image of superiority in their attire, and many stared on in envy.  
Close behind was Lina and T.K. Though T.K's seemed uncomfortable with the status quo, his appearance was impeccable. He wore a dark blue sweater and dark dress pants. Lina had on an obnoxious green dress, with frills all over it in an unorganized mass of ugliness.   
With little to no discomfort evident on his face, Izzy walked in gracefully with his friend Kari at his side. The two were quite a pair, and his clothes all complimented hers. They were arriving as friends, and as soon as politeness dictated she said she was off to find T.K. He was finding a small table in the far back and sat there quietly. He rejected most of Lina's attempts at getting him on the dance floor, replying he would just like to sit and observe for the time being.  
"Hey T.K." Kari said casually. T.K. nodded in response and they both heard the music shift. It went from a jumpy, rhythmic tune to a slow sultry song courtesy of Jack Idenchi of "Idenchi Disk Jockeys". Kari smiled at put her heart on the line in a hopes he would get the message. She stuck out her hand and waited for T.K. to take it. He accepted it without any fuss, and Lina's expression hardened with jealousy.   
The two cascaded on the dance floor next to Meg and Matt, who were previously the centre of attention. The moved gracefully, and to their surprise, in sync.   
"I read your story, and it was good. I must say it was different." Kari whispered into his ears, and he moved his head to examine her face. "Though I must say, Carrie, what a great character."   
He looked kind of scared and a little embarrassed.   
"Carrie?"  
"Yeah, and do you know what?" Kari paused. She feared she would be screwing up their relationship, but she needed to put this out there. "Carrie is a lot like myself. Impeccably so."  
"It is you." T.K. said in a voice just above a whisper.  
Kari looked into his eyes, her mouth opened, and she was pushed to the side.  
"Cutting in." Lina's voice said, her arm throwing Kari off a bit. Kari took a breath and walked briskly out of the gym, without a backward glance.  
Meg had witnessed it all, and did not like it one bit. She maneuvered Matt and herself over to them. She let go of Matt's left hand and hit her hand upside Lina's.  
"What is wrong with you?" The sheer shock of the slap gave Lina a delayed reaction. She almost got her hand up to return the offence, but Meg's came back and whipped her hand back across her head. It didn't hurt, and she was sure there would not be a bruise. A teacher walked over to Meg, and removed her from Matt's embrace. Carrying her off, to another detention no doubt, and Matt smiled.  
"That's my girlfriend." He said to the guy dancing with his girl and who had seen it all.  
"Later days babe." Meg called back. He smiled and she blew him a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kari wait!" She stopped and pivoted to turn towards him. She was hardly emotional, but he could see it had gotten to him. "You have to understand that I wanted to go out with you so badly, but I was so afraid of being rejected that I told Izzy it was Lina who I liked."   
"Really?"   
"Absolutely." He took a step towards her. He slowly dipped his head down, giving her time to refuse what was inevitable. She didn't and instead lifted her head in anticipation. Their lips met and meshed, his lips moving gracefully over hers like they had danced only minuets before. She returned his kiss, and pulled back due to lack of air.  
"Thank you." She walked towards the gym once again and Lina saw what had transpired. She dropped her head, and walked away slowly, unnoticed. She got home on her own.  
"You really are the portrait of perfection." T.K. said in a quiet voice, almost to himself. She turned her head and kissed his cheeks.  
"No. Thank you."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
